Slice of Life
by renahyun
Summary: Penggalan kisah perjalanan hidup Jeno dan Jaemin beserta klub Dreamies sejak pubertas hingga anak-anak mereka menemukan cinta sejati./"Astaga Jeno!" "Matanya merah sekali." "Hyung seperti alien."/A NCT fanfiction, GS! NoMin slight MarkChan/MarkHyuck, SungLe, serta bumbu-bumbu macam NoRen dan MarkMin./Sekali lagi, genderswitch!/Chaptered


**SLICE OF LIFE**

Chapter 1 – Konjungtivitis

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

Na Jaemin (GS)

Lee Jeno

 **Extended Cast**

NCT Dream

 **Genre**

Friendship, Slice of Life, Romance (gradually)

 **Rating**

T

 **Disclaimer**

GS! NoMin

Please enjoy and give some building critics ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih berusia dua belas tahun waktu itu, saat Jeno mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh menimpa Mark. Tentu aku merasa kesal—dan malu, pastinya—tetapi untunglah Mark yang baik hati itu mau memaafkan kelakuan kami (atau Jeno, lebih tepatnya). Hari itu matahari sedang terang-terangnya, maka kami memutuskan untuk pergi bermain ke sebuah padang rumput yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit kami sejak TK.

Jeno berlari menghampiri Renjun dan Jisung yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa kepik untuk dibawa pulang. Kepik-kepik bertotol hitam itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah toples plastik yang aku yakini dicuri Jisung dari lemari ibunya. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia serangga, jadi aku hanya diam berdiri memandangi mereka sambil memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk membalas Jeno.

"Kau tidak ikut ke sana, Na?" Mark menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil terus memperhatikan tiga bocah itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Kalau kau tahu dimana aku bisa membeli buku mengenai '1001 Cara Membalas Kelakuan Lee Jeno', tolong katakan padaku. Aku akan memborong semuanya."

Suara tawa kecil Mark terbawa angin yang berhembus menuju perkampungan di seberang padang rumput. Suara tawanya jarang sekali terdengar keras ketika ia bersama kami. Mungkin karena Mark adalah anak tertua di antara kami semua, jadi ia berusaha untuk terlihat dewasa dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat diandalkan.

Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Mark. Kulihat tubuhnya mulai meninggi beberapa sentimeter, padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu tingginya masih sama denganku. Aku juga melihat garis rahangnya yang semakin tajam, serta kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar matahari khas anak SMP. Rasanya aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumi Mark. Laki-laki itu sangat sempurna dilihat dari sisi mana pun, dan beberapa minggu yang lalu aku tersadar bahwa pipiku akan menghangat setiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian cuma berdiri di situ?"

Aku membalikkan tubuh, kulihat seorang bocah perempuan berkuncir dua datang menghampiri kami sambil membawa sebuah jaring. Haechan namanya.

"Mana Chenle?" ia hanya bertanya pada Mark, kurasa.

"Ia masih di Copenhagen," ujar Mark. "Dan belum akan pulang sebelum mendapat semua buku Hans Christian Andersen. Dan semua pernak-perniknya."

"Memangnya ia bisa Bahasa Denmark?" Haechan menyahut masam. Kami tahu bahwa bocah kecil itu suka membeli barang-barang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk sekedar menjadi pajangan di kamarnya. "Paling-paling ia tak akan membacanya juga."

"Orang tuanya bisa mendatangkan guru les privat Bahasa Denmark kalau ia mau."

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka akan lebih mungkin mengundang storyteller dan bukannya guru les privat."

Mark dan Haechan tertawa. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesal melihatnya. Mereka hanya tertawa berdua, seakan-akan aku tidak ada di situ. Perasaan tidak senang menyelimuti hatiku ketika Mark bisa tertawa lepas dengan Haechan, tapi tidak saat bersama denganku. Aku ingin menangis, tapi itu akan terlihat cengeng, maka aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri tiga bocah yang sudah berpindah tempat ke bawah pohon Zelkova.

"Sudah dapat berapa?" Aku menyadari suaraku sedikit bergetar. Aku berdehem, pura-pura terbatuk untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokanku.

"Beberapa kepik terbang karena aku lupa menutup toples ini," ujar Jisung, bocah paling kecil di antara kami. Tangan kanannya memegang seekor kumbang tanduk berwarna perunggu. "Tapi kami dapat kumbang ini. Warna sayapnya bagus sekali, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Meski menjadi anak termuda, tetapi Jisung lebih pemberani dan memiliki rasa penasaran yang lebih dibandingkan kami semua saat seusianya. Ia bahkan menjadi ketua perkumpulan bocah pecinta serangga yang beranggotakan Jeno, Renjun, dan Haechan—yang notabene lebih tua darinya. Jisung juga merupakan anak yang aktif dalam segala hal. Benar-benar dalam segala hal.

"Lalu, untuk apa semua serangga ini?" tanyaku.

Mata Jisung berbinar. "Tentu saja untuk Chenle!"

Chenle? Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau gadis itu berani berhadapan dengan serangga. Ah, tapi aku yakin ia akan tetap menerimanya secara serta-merta dan mengabaikan rasa takutnya, semata karena Jisung yang menghadiahkannya.

Oh, aku tidak mengerti lagi mengapa anak-anak seusiaku di zaman itu bertingkah demikian.

Matahari sudah meninggi ketika Haechan datang menghampiri sambil membawa beberapa ekor kepik bersayap emas yang disambut Jisung dengan ceria, sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan kembali untuk makan siang. Kali ini Jeno yang mendapat giliran untuk menjamu kami.

Bicara tentang Jeno, aku masih memikirkan balasan apa yang pantas untuk keisengannya tadi. Tetapi sebentar kemudian aku kembali terpikir saat Mark dan Haechan mengabaikanku, dan itu membuat suasana hatiku semakin kacau. Ah, jadi inikah yang namanya pubertas, yang selalu disinggung ibu Jeno ketika bertengkar dengan putrinya? Anak-anak kelebihan hormon, begitu katanya, saat kakak Jeno mengunci diri di dalam kamar selama berjam-jam karena diputus pacarnya, dan berakhir dengan kehebohan di seluruh penjuru kampung karena ayah Jeno meminta bantuan warga untuk membantu medobrak pintu kamar anaknya.

"Hei, kau kelihatannya banyak melamun hari ini, Na," Jeno menyikut lenganku. "Anak gadis tidak boleh terus-terusan melamun. Nanti susah cari jodoh."

Aku berdecih. Kami baru sebelas tahun dan dia sudah membicarakan masalah jodoh.

"Aku tidak melamun," sanggahku masam. "Aku hanya sedang mencari cara untuk melenyapkanmu."

Bocah lelaki itu justru tertawa. Matanya membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit dan aku sering berpikir apakah ia masih bisa melihat dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Oh-oh, jangan begitu, Na. Jangan berusaha untuk melenyapkanku terlebih dahulu, karena kita akan lenyap bersama-sama."

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun anehnya aku justru ikut tertawa, kami bahkan bersenandung hingga bau masakan tercium oleh hidung kami. Rumah Jeno sudah dekat dan anak-anak berlomba untuk mencapai meja makan, sementara aku dan Si Tuan Rumah mengekor di belakang.

"Na," Jeno memanggilku, tetapi sebentar kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah, tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan."

Aku merasa Jeno menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entah apa. Tampaknya ia juga tak ingin menyinggungnya lagi, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang sudah melingkar mengitari meja makan. Mungkin Jeno akan mengatakannya suatu hati nanti. Entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana teman kalian yang satunya, siapa namanya? Cheonreo?" Ibu Jeno meletakkan semangkuk _samgyeopsal_ yang langsung disambar dengan rakus oleh Haechan dan Jisung.

"Pelan-pelan, ya ampun," ujar Renjun kesal. "Maafkan kami, _Eomeoni_."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada beberapa potong di dapur. Makan yang banyak, oke?" wanita itu tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang melengkung seperti Jeno. "Kau juga, Jaemin. Makanmu terlalu sedikit. Jangan biarkan apapun masalah yang ada di kepalamu mengganggu makanmu, kau akan jadi semakin kurus nanti."

Aku mengangguk kikuk, kemudian mengambil beberapa potong daging yang tersaji. Ibu Jeno memang sangat memperhatikan kami seperti anak-anaknya sendiri, hingga ia tahu benar ketika ada sesuatu yang kurang beres di antara kami. Mungkin sedikit pengecualian, ia sering lupa nama teman-teman yang bukan berasal dari Korea—Renjun dan Chenle—karena menurutnya nama dua anak itu sedikit sulit diucapkan.

Kami makan dengan sedikit keributan—seperti biasa, mulai dari Haechan yang berebut makanan dengan Jisung, Renjun yang murka karena tak bisa makan dengan tenang, hingga Mark yang hampir saja bersin di depan meja makan. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Jeno yang nyaris tak terdengar suaranya. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali mengucek matanya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku melihat mata Jeno berair. "Apa kau kelilipan? Atau menangis?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Tidak. Cuma sedikit gatal, kok."

Oh, dan ketika ia menatapku, kedua bola matanya sudah sangat merah. Karena panik, aku langsung memanggil ibu Jeno tanpa beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

" _Eomeoni_ , mata Jeno merah!"

Keempat anak yang sedang ribut di depanku langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah lelaki di sampingku ini.

"Astaga Jeno!"

"Matanya merah sekali!"

" _Hyung_ seperti alien!"

Aku langsung menimpuk Jisung dengan kedua sumpitku. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ibu Jeno bergegas menghampiri kami. Ia langsung memeriksa kedua mata Jeno, lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebotol kecil obat tetes mata dan gulungan kain kapas yang telah dibasahi air.

"Tenang, oke, jangan dikucek," ujar ibu Jeno sembari membersihkan mata Jeno dengan gulungan kapas basah tadi. "Kau terkena konjungtivitis. Setelah ini cuci tangan dan masuk ke kamarmu. Jangan pergi ke manapun, dan jangan ada yang masuk ke kamar Jeno."

Jeno mengangguk pasrah. Ia beranjak menuju wastafel terdekat untuk mencuci tangannya, lalu pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Maaf, Jeno terkena penyakit yang sangat menular. Aku terpaksa memisahkan kalian untuk seminggu-dua minggu sampai sakitnya sembuh. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya ibu Jeno sembari membereskan peralatan yang sempat dipegang Jeno. "Kalian bisa habiskan dulu makanannya, setelah itu kalian boleh pulang. Jangan lupa cuci tangan yang bersih."

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari bermain tanpa Jeno seperti makan siang tanpa kimchi. Atau seperti membuat kimchi tanpa bubuk cabai. Kurang lengkap. Ditambah Chenle yang sudah beberapa hari bepergian, membuat suasana semakin sepi dan kurang bergairah.

Aku memang sedikit kesal pada Jeno karena ia sering sekali menjahiliku, tetapi absennya laki-laki itu membuatku bosan karena hari berjalan dengan datar-datar saja. Mark dan Haechan masih saling menempel kesana-kemari seperti amplop dan perangko; bergabung dengan mereka berdua hanya akan menimbulkan kejengkelan karena mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Renjun dan Jisung seperti biasa berlarian melintasi padang rumput untuk menangkap serangga-serangga incaran mereka. Aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon Zelkova, mengamati ilalang yang bergerak gemulai dihembus angin, sambil berharap Jeno tiba-tiba datang menyapa kami semua dan kembali menjahiliku. Atau Chenle yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan kami dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya sembari membawa pernak-pernik dari Denmark yang sudah ia janjikan.

Tiga hari hanya mendekam di kamar, Jeno pasti tak kalah bosannya denganku. Aku berpikir hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya sepanjang hari di kamar selain tidur, makan, sesekali buang air, sambil menahan rasa pedih dan gatal di matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku beranjak dan pergi ke rumah Jeno—untuk diam-diam menemuinya.

Salah satu kebiasaan keluarga Lee yang menurutku sedikit ceroboh adalah membiarkan pintu gerbang dan pintu rumah terbuka di siang hari. Namun aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya karena berkat kecerobohan itu aku bisa leluasa masuk dan pergi menuju pintu kamar Jeno. Tampaknya tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah; di Senin siang seperti ini biasanya ibu Jeno masih bekerja di klinik desa, ayah Jeno juga masih berada di kantor, sementara kakak perempuan Jeno yang seharusnya menjaga rumah pergi entah ke mana.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jeno dengan gugup dan cemas kalau-kalau ia tak mau membukakan pintu. Aku menaruh kepalan tanganku di permukaan pintu kayu itu, mencoba mengingat bagaimana irama ketukan kakak Jeno saat ia berkunjung ke rumahku. Setelah yakin, aku mencoba mengetuk pintu dengan irama kakak Jeno senormal mungkin.

"Siapa?"

Aku terdiam. Gugup.

" _Nuna_ , kaukah itu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Terdengar suara tubuh yang terbangun dari tempat tidur diikuti derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Kenop dibuka—Jeno tak menguncinya, ternyata—dan menampakkan sosok Jeno, dengan mata yang masih merah dan rambut acak-acakan seperti orang habis bangun tidur.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Na?"

Jeno terkejut melihatku dan buru-buru menutup pintu, tetapi aku berhasil menahannya.

"Bukankah _Eomeoni_ bilang jangan dekat-dekat denganku dulu—"

"Aku kangen Jeno."

Apa yang sudah aku katakan!

"Apa?"

"A-uh, k-kami khawatir denganmu, dan rasanya sepi kalau kami bermain tanpamu, d-dan... kami rindu Jeno."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sebentar lagi juga pasti sembuh. Lagipula ini baru tiga hari."

Aku memilin jari-jariku karena gugup dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Baru kali ini aku menemui Jeno secara pribadi (setelah datang masa pubertasku).

"Kau sudah meneteskan obatmu?" tanyaku setelah melihat matanya yang masih tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sudah, setengah jam yang lalu."

"Pasti rasanya pahit sekali ya."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, hahaha."

Kami berdua tertawa kecil, dan setelah itu tanpa aba-aba apapun, Jeno memelukku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

Ia melepas pelukannya dan— _cup_!

"Nana sayang."

Aku membeku sesaat, kemudian berlari keluar sambil memegang pipiku yang baru saja dicium Jeno, sementara jantungku sudah melompat gila-gilaan. Oh, Tuhan, aku malu sekali!

 **.**

 **.**

Yang benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian mataku terasa gatal dan mulai memerah. Ibu Jeno yang datang ke rumahku mengatakan bahwa aku terjangkit penyakit yang sama dengan Jeno. Saat laki-laki itu sudah sembuh dan kembali bermain bersama teman-teman, aku harus mengurung diri di kamar. Betapa menyebalkannya. Dan saat teman-teman nekat datang untuk menjengukku, Jeno menyuruh mereka berdiri dalam radius dua meter dariku dan justru tertawa ketika melihat tumpukan kecil benda asing yang membuat mataku terasa lengket.

Yah, bagaimanapun, Lee Jeno tetaplah Lee Jeno.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

*Konjungtivitis: peradangan pada pembuluh darah di konjungtiva atau selaput bening yang melapisi bagian depan mata, sehingga bagian mata yang seharusnya berwarna putih menjadi berwarna kemerahan, dengan gejala mata berair dan terasa gatal. Bisa terjadi karena infeksi, iritasi, atau alergi.

*FF super gaje ini tercipta di sela-sela tumpukan laporan, jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh dan mengecewakan ^^ (maafkan juga atas ketjupannya Jeno, iya saya tau mereka masih sangat minor di sini haha tolong jangan ditiru)

Mind to review?


End file.
